1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new an improved panel molding system and more particularly to a panel molding system which is adapted for use in decorating paneled walls of variable heights to provide decorative profiles along the floor or base, along an intermediate level such as the level of a chair rail and along the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art panel systems have employed matched moldings of relatively simple profiles, but for the most part, prior systems have not placed emphasis on the decorative aspects and the fact that paneled walls of different heights require moldings of different widths to provide a functional and decorative visual foundation for the wall decor. In this connection, prior art systems normally have provided only a single molding of relatively narrow width and these moldings often do not lock well on walls that are relatively high. Moreover, prior systems have not provided the needed variety of molding widths for more aesthetic treatment of paneled walls and the like.